Conventionally, there has been known an energy storage apparatus where recessed portions are formed on upper portions of side surfaces of a container, and both end portions of a transverse member (hereinafter descried as a grip) are attached to the recessed portions in a vertically slidable manner (see JP 62-52850 A, for example).
There has been also known an energy storage apparatus where a handle (a grip) is mounted in a recessed portion formed on an upper surface of a lid in a state where the handle can be pulled out in a curved shape from the recessed portion (see JP 10-40895 A, for example).
However, in the energy storage apparatus disclosed in JP 62-52850 A, the grip is not attached to a lid but is attached to a container side. Accordingly, the grip may not be assembled to the container in advance before energy storage devices are inserted into the container, and thus assembling operability may be poor.
In the energy storage apparatus disclosed in JP 10-40895 A, the grip is configured to be pulled out from the lid in a curved shape and hence, a sufficient space may not be secured between the grip and the lid. Accordingly, it may be difficult to carry the energy storage apparatus by holding the grip well. Particularly, a sliding direction of the grip and a lifting direction are orthogonal to each other and hence, such a configuration may not be applicable to carrying of an energy storage apparatus which is unbalanced in weight.